nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Graffiti Kingdom
Graffiti Kingdom was developed by Taito and was first released in Japan on September 22, 2004. It was later released in PAL regions on June 30, 2005, and the US on July 28, 2005. This is a big one for flattening games! There's a few different moves and a few enemies with said flattening moves, but that isn't the reason why its big. With the character creation tool in the game, one could make whatever it is they want smooshed (Of course if they have the talent for making stuff in the editor). But there's still quite a lot to squish without the creator! Flattening Moves There are a total of 6 different moves that could flatten anything in the game (Even bosses), but they all require a specific thing about them. Luckily creations will have at least one of the things required for a move! Also note it might take 2, give or take, hits to actually apply a status effect such as flattening. Breath Hammer This move requires that the creation has a weapon, it'll slam down its weapon and squish whatever gets hit. Flat Chop This move requires the creation has an arm, it'll slam down its arm and squish whatever gets hit. Flat Stomp This move requires the creation has legs, it'll jump up in the air and stomp down anything under (Sometimes around) them flat. Flat Tackle THis move requires the creation has wheels, it'll give a short dash forward and flatten anything in the way. Flatten Stomp This move requires the creation has no legs, it'll jump up in the air and body slam anything under (Sometimes around) them flat. Press Rampage This move requires the creation has wheels, it'll require a charge up before it can use the move. Once it charges up, it'll go at a high speed and flatten anything it happens to hit. Flattening Enemies There are quite a few enemies with the moves listed about that can flatten a player's creation, some easier to happen than others. Some of them only need one hit rather than 2-3. Driller Mole (The Lava Hole) This enemy has the move Flat Stomp. Driller Mole is a bit tricky to manipulate to do the move, as it'll just resort to using Knockout Hook most of the time, but with patience it is possible. Though take note that there's a good chance to get knocked off too if not careful. Kyonpy Top Dog (The Lava Hole) This enemy has the move Flat Stomp. Kyonpy Top Dog can either be easy or difficult depending on how it goes. It usually has a bunch of Kyonpy around it who wanna stomp around (Minus the flat effect). Since it takes 2 hits to flatten, they could make it easier to get flattened by Kyonpy Top Dog...or just knock the creation down instead of being flattened. If they're an annoyance, Kyonpy Top Dog has a way to flatten the creation anyways. Panda Assassin (The Lava Hole) This enemy has the move Flat Chop. In the area its in, there are two of Panda Assassin. If they both use Flat Chop at the same time, this will make an easy flatten. Of course they can miss, sometimes easily somehow. Dung Roller (The Lava Hole) This enemy has the move Flat Stomp. This one is fairly easy to get flattened by, unless unlucky with its moves of course. Bunjee (The Wind of Pan Ravine) This enemy has the move Flat Stomp. Even though this enemy has a flattening move, currently don't know if this enemy even uses it or not. The terrain where its located makes it difficult to try. Lance Bishop (The Tower of Sand Kingdom) This enemy has the move Breath Hammer. This one is simple to get flattened by, just have to make sure the 2nd hit is always Breath Hammer. To make things easier, be sure to remove any additional enemies it may have in the room. Twin Pawns (The Tower of Sand Kingdom) This enemy has the move Flat Stomp. Just like Driller Mole, this one can be a pain to get to flatten. It will usually resort to using Electric Spin Punch, even though it does have other moves. With enough patience, and a lot of luck, eventually it'll use Flat Stomp. Steamer (The Go-Go Bowing Road) This enemy has the move Flat Tackle. This is one of those enemies that can flatten in one hit rather than 2. Just get in its line of sight and it'll flatten the creation if hit, simple! The only problem is this enemy could sometimes be replaced with Super Rare spawn Little Tets. If Little Tets is there instead, just simple leave the room and re-enter. Icy Van (The Go-Go Bowing Road) This enemy has the move Breath Hammer. Icy Van can either be easy to get flattened by, or hard to get flattened by. Sometimes it'll love to use Breath Hammer, other times it'll not use it and just use either Aerial Swing or Aerial Lance. Acryla (The Go-Go Bowing Road) (Boss) This boss most likely uses the move Flat Stomp. Probably uncommon, but not rare, of her to use this move. Only advice is to get lucky and stay close for incase she does use Flat Stomp. Crusher Castle (The Beast of the Lost Sea) This enemy has the move Flatten Stomp. This one is simple to get flattened by, usually if the creation is standing close, Crusher Castle will first use Energy Shot, and then followed by Flatten Stomp. Though sometimes this combo can miss, so stay as close as possible. Head Field Protector (The Beast of the Lost Sea) (Rare) This enemy has the moves Breath Hammer and Flat Chop. The requirement for Head Field Protector to show up, is to wait in the first room with the Crusher Castles for probably around half a minute, give or take, then it'll appear! Getting Head Field Protector to flatten the creation is really easy, since it'll use both of its flatten moves often and rarely (Or probably never) use Knockout Upper Kick. For Breath Hammer, it takes only one hit to flatten the creation, while Flap Chop will take multiple hits (If it misses even once, it'll most likely not flatten and require the chain to start over). Trying to get it to use Breath Hammer is preferrable here. Pressman (The Beast of the Lost Sea) This enemy has the move Flatten Stomp. Though its only attack that isn't movement based is Flatten Stomp, its still slightly difficult to get flattened by Pressman. There are two of Pressman in the room encountered, but they usually like to dash once or twice before they do a Flatten Stomp. Trying to get hit by Flatten Stomp twice in a row in a short time is tricky, but if lucky, both of them will do it in the same area. Big Boot (Palette's Palace) This enemy has the move Flatten Stomp, but WILL NEVER USE IT. This enemy will Jump or Fire Stomp, but it will never use Flatten Stomp or Charge Jump. Only purpose for it being on the list is if the player still needs to get the move from an enemy. Road Roller (Palette's Palace) (Super Rare) This enemy has the moves Flat Tackle, Flatten Stomp, and Press Rampage. First off, to even find this enemy, it rarely replaces the enemies (Along with another Super Rare spawn) in the last room right before the boss. If it doesn't show up, simply leave the room and walk back in (But don't use the boss doorway). Once it spawns, it will only move in a circle around the room, and if it sees the creation, it'll use Flat Tackle. This is another one that will flatten in one hit, but it will not use any other moves. If the player was missing any of the flattening moves it has, this is a great way to get them! Medium A (The Battle at Devil Palace) (Boss) This boss uses a unique move. Unfortunately this move cannot be obtained for creations, but its still nice to get flattened by. He will spawn a few pans in the air and they will fall on the ground. Getting hit by these will of course flatten the creation. Medium B (The Battle at Devil Palace) (Boss) This boss most likely uses the move Flat Stomp. In the second phase of the fight, the boss will sometimes use this move to try and flatten the creation. Flattened Hazards There are a couple of different hazards in the game that could flatten the creation. Usually these end up crushing them flat, having a close up on them, and having them respawn. Giant Bowling Pin (The Go-Go Bowing Road) This level usually has a few timed sections where a way to progress closes if the player isn't fast enough. With this one specifically, if one were to be fast enough but just slow enough to be under the giant bowling pin as it descends, it'll flatten the creation under it. Giant Pancakes (Palette's Palace) There are 2 different rooms with this hazard, the main room that leads to all of the other rooms, and the fire themed room. The main room's pancake stack is much larger and acts like an elevator to the upper floor. Of course if the creation stands under these pancakes, they themselves will become one! As for the ones in the fire room, they can flatten the creation, but its more difficult and probably has worse viewing. Premade Creations Even though the player can choose to make their own creations, there are still a LOT of premade ones to choose from! Of course with this list, the ones that are human(ish) will not be listed here, with some of them are debatable. Since there's so many, the list will not be using bullet points. Feel free to let us know if there is something that should be on this list or if there's something on the list that shouldn't be here. Canvas Plains Creations Rainbow Bear, Spongy, Dirtum, Sunspinner, Pinky Giraffe, Hand-stand Monkey, Spongina, Big Daddy Sponge, Lazy Dog, Elefan, Reject Cow. Mt. Here-and-There Creations Firin, Icein, Dock Lock, Funky Missle, Little Light, Ice Crown, Diaper Frog, Yukio, Ballina, Frappenguin, Oh la l'ostrich, Blubber, Snow Bunny, Hard Nut, Carleton-wannabe. The Lava Hole Creations Dig Dog, Ambudog, Driller Mole, Lizardina (Liz), Firina, Icina, Lavie, Super Lavie, Granny Koala, Panda Assassin, Dung Roller, Gentleshrimp, Jumpin' Jelly Flash. The Wind of Pan-Ravine Creations Longadux, Chiller, Warmer, Eamon, Gosaku, Korey, Green Spongy, Shinra, Banra, Saizo, Bunjee, Catchy, Twin Hawk. The Cannon of Block Valley Creations Block Frog, Fire Cannon, Ice Cannon, Electric Cannon, Sarge, Flaming Egg, Icy Egg, Incomplete Egg, Fire Blockage, Ice Blockade, Electra-Blockade, Panic Doc, Electric Jellyfish, Fire Jello, Ice Jello, Thunder Jello. The Tower of the Sand Kingdom Creations Pawn Battery, Night Mare, Rainbow King. Battle Planet Creations Electric Crab, UFO, Jupiter Insect, Jupilee, Marsopus, Demigray, Demigray S, Languy, Shot Robot, Raven Devil. The Go-Go Bowing Road Creations Steamer, Mini Vroom, Mini mini Vroom, Bag o' Fire, Tryder, Icy Van, Dizzy Penguin, One-Way D, Traffic Robot, Guard System A, Guard System B, Acryla Flower. The Beast of the Lost Sea Creations Turtles, Cross-Mantis, Fish No. 1, Crusher Castle, Frotter, Totem Bros., Flowerpot Demon, Spinner, Little Kyte, Acorn Frog, Pressman, Itachi of the Wind, Algae Crew, Slurper, Blue Person, Bike Flagger, Wheel of the Moon. Palette's Palace Creations Bull Hugger, Diggin' Penguin, Drakko, Flame Octopus, Poisonous Frog, Fork Frog, Masked Fighter, Twitchy Ghost, Diggin' Mole, Moai Samurai. The Battle at Devil Palace Creations Electrobird, Firebird, Flame Dandy, Icey, Libird, Smash Eye, Booker, Bazooka Golem, Snowman, Devil Bomb, Devileetle. Rare Card Creations Beeton, Beetit, Beetup, Dolphins, General Bitter, Shishimai, Docborn, Gatling-saurus, Head Field Protector, Pupliosaurus, Murm. Super Rare Card Creations Chuck, Beetorn, Bubblun, Bobblun, Dodo Bird, Japanese Castle, Sucker, Space Invaders, Chokeroom, Road Roller. Special Card Creations TAITO, Catch, Mog, Stingerman, Silver Hawk. Boss Card Creations Little Ness, Micro-Carleton, Easel Jr., Shao Telepin, Baby Tablet B, Baby Tablet C, Baby Tablet S, Baby Tablet. Images Canvas Plains Creations GK Rainbow Bear flattened 1.png Mt. Here-and-There Creations GK Snow Bunny flattened 1.png GK Snow Bunny flattened 2.png The Wind of Pan-Ravine Creations GK Korey flattened 1.png The Lava Hole Creations GK Panda Assassin flattened 1.png The Cannon of Block Vallery Creations GK Flaming Egg flattened 1.png GK Flaming Egg flattened 2.png The Tower of the Sand Kingdom Creations GK Night Mare flattened 1.png Battle Planet Creations GK Raven Devil flattened 1.png The Go-Go Bowing Road Creations GK Bag o' Fire flattened 1.png The Beast of the Lost Sea Creations GK Cross-Mantis flattened 1.png Palette's Palace Creations GK Drakko flattened 1.png The Battle at Devil Palace Creations GK Libird flattened 1.png Rare Card Creations GK Dolphins flattened 1.png Super Rare Card Creations GK Road Roller flattened 1.png Special Card Creations GK Mog flattened 1.png Boss Card Creations GK Baby Tablet S flattened 1.png Custom Creations GK CUSTOM Draggo flattened 1.png GK CUSTOM Korena flattened 1.png GK CUSTOM Korena flattened 2.png GK CUSTOM Korena flattened 3.png Videos Category:Graffiti Kingdom Category:Playstation 2 Category:Rainbow Bear Category:Spongy Category:Dirtum Category:Sunspinner Category:Pinky Giraffe Category:Hand-stand Monkey Category:Spongina Category:Big Daddy Sponge Category:Lazy Dog Category:Elefan Category:Reject Cow Category:Firin Category:Icein Category:Dock Lock Category:Funcy Missle Category:Little Light Category:Ice Crown Category:Diaper Frog Category:Yukio Category:Ballina Category:Frappenguin Category:Oh la l'ostrich Category:Blubber Category:Snow Bunny Category:Hard Nut Category:Carleton-wannabe Category:Dig Dog Category:Ambudog Category:Driller Mole Category:Lizardina (Liz) Category:Firina Category:Icina Category:Lavie Category:Super Lavie Category:Granny Koala Category:Panda Assassin Category:Dung Roller Category:Gentleshrimp Category:Jumpin' Jelly Flash Category:Longadux Category:Chiller Category:Warmer Category:Eamon Category:Gosaku Category:Korey Category:Green Spongy Category:Shinra Category:Banra Category:Saizo Category:Bunjee Category:Catchy Category:Twin Hawk Category:Block Frog Category:Fire Cannon Category:Ice Cannon Category:Electric Cannon Category:Sarge (Graffiti Kingdom) Category:Flaming Egg Category:Icy Egg Category:Incomplete Egg Category:Fire Blockade Category:Ice Blockade Category:Electra-Blockade Category:Panic Doc Category:Electric Jellyfish Category:Fire Jello Category:Ice Jello Category:Thunder Jello Category:Pawn Battery Category:Night Mare Category:Rainbow King Category:Electric Crab Category:UFO (Graffiti Kingdom) Category:Jupiter Insect Category:Jupilee Category:Marsopus Category:Demigray S Category:Languy Category:Shot Robot Category:Raven Devil Category:Steamer Category:Mini Vroom Category:Mini mini Vroom Category:Bag o' Fire Category:Tryder Category:Icy Van Category:Dizzy Penguin Category:One-Way D Category:Traffic Robot Category:Guard System A Category:Guard System B Category:Acryla Flower Category:Turtles (Graffiti Kingdom) Category:Cross-Mantis Category:Fish No. 1 Category:Crusher Castle Category:Frotter Category:Totem Bros. Category:Flowerpot Demon Category:Spinner Category:Little Kyte Category:Acorn Frog Category:Pressman Category:Itachi of the Wind Category:Algae Crew Category:Slurper Category:Blue Person Category:Bike Flagger Category:Wheel of the Moon Category:Bull hugger Category:Diggin' Penguin Category:Drakko Category:Flame Octopus Category:Poisonous Frog Category:Fork Frog Category:Masked Fighter Category:Twitchy Ghost Category:Diggin' Mole Category:Moai Samurai Category:Electrobird Category:Firebird Category:Flame Dandy Category:Icey Category:Libird Category:Smash Eye Category:Booker Category:Bazooka Golem Category:Snowman (Graffiti Kingdom) Category:Devil Bomb Category:Devileetle Category:Beeton Category:Beetit Category:Beetup Category:Dolphins (Graffiti Kingdom) Category:General Bitter Category:Shishimai Category:Docborn Category:Gatling-saurus Category:Head Field Protector Category:Pupliosaurus Category:Murm Category:Chuck Category:Beetorn Category:Bubblun Category:Bobblun Category:Dodo Bird (Graffiti Kingdom) Category:Japanese Castle Category:Sucker Category:Space Invaders (Graffiti Kingdom) Category:Chokeroom Category:Road Roller Category:TAITO Category:Catch (Graffiti Kingdom) Category:Mog Category:Stingerman Category:Silver Hawk Category:Little Ness Category:Micro-Carleton Category:Easel Jr. Category:Shao Telepin Category:Baby Tablet B Category:Baby Tablet C Category:Baby Tablet S Category:Baby Tablet Category:Custom Character Category:Bear Category:Sponge Category:Flower Category:Plant Category:Giraffe Category:Monkey Category:Dog Category:Humanoid Category:Elephant Category:Cow Category:Elemental Category:Frog Category:Snowman Category:Horse Category:Penguin Category:Ostrich Category:Rabbit Category:Robot Category:Lizard Category:Mole Category:Machine Category:Koala Category:Panda Category:Beetle Category:Shrimp Category:Jellyfish Category:Bug Category:Fox Category:Hawk Category:Cannon Category:Object Category:Dragon Category:Turret Category:Crab Category:UFO Category:Spaceship Category:Alien Category:Raven Category:Bird Category:Demon Category:Train Category:Vehicle Category:Car Category:Turtle Category:Mantis Category:Fish Category:Castle Category:Cat Category:Totem Category:Umbrella Category:Ferret Category:Ghost Category:Golem Category:Dolphin Category:Undead Category:Raptor Category:Dinosaur Category:Dodo Bird Category:Worm Category:Steamroller Category:Logo Category:Bee Category:Toy